Comfort and Confessions
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14 requested comfort and fluff, so this is the best I got for you all! I hope you like it!


**A/N: Hai there c: This is a quick one shot on Santana and Quinn sharing secrets with each other after Quinn comes to Santana for comfort. I hope you guys like it, because it was really hard to write in all honesty. **

**I thank my beta, Crabapplekid89 because even though I couldn't open his file this morning to correct my mistakes, he still read it, and he's listened to my confessions before at like 4am.**

**Poll: Brittany still leads, and Finn is catching up. Puck and Sam are tied.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Ryan Murphy, do you really think I would be submitting fics?**

* * *

Comfort and Confessions

Santana studies the open history textbook lying open on her bed. She looks from her paper and then back to the textbook, flipping a couple pages. She groans and lets her head fall forward and onto the page about the Civil Rights Movement. She curses in Spanish a couple times before picking her head back up and rubbing her face roughly, trying to focus on Malcolm X and his messages to the African Americans.

The teenager glances at the clock. 8:30pm. _Well, I guess I could take a break… _she thinks to herself as she hoists her body up from the bed, and walks towards the door. She walks down her stairs, and into the living room, then into the kitchen. Heading to the refrigerator, she sees the note she came home to today.

_Santana, _

_Your father and I have an important conference to attend to in Seattle. No parties and no boys here while we are gone. You may have two __**friends**__ over at a time. We transferred $200 into your bank account this morning so you have spending money for food and school supplies._

_Love,  
Mami and Papi_

Santana rolls her eyes at the note. Oh well. At least she has two hundred dollars to spend. Probably on clothes, and maybe some pizza. Sue will just have her burn the carbs at Cheerio's practice anyway, so she can eat what she wants.

Inside the fridge she sees some water, soda, juice, and left over food, but the enchiladas catch her eye. She reaches inside and pulls out the container and a bottle of water. She takes out a plate and loads some food onto it, and places it in the microwave.

She's watching the food slowly rotate in the microwave, and she hums Valerie to herself as the timer counts down. When there's about thirty seconds left, she jumps when the doorbell rings. She looks at the clock on the oven. 8:40pm. _What the fuck, _she thinks as she makes her way through the living room and to the door.

She twists the doorknob and opens the door with irritation. "Look, buddy, I don't care who yo- Quinn?" Santana looks down at the girl clinging on to her doorframe with tears rushing down her cheeks. "Uhhh…" Quinn looks up at Santana, and then looks to the inside of her house. Santana steps aside, allowing Quinn to slowly step in, and she notices a slight limp in the blondes step.

The shorter girl follows Quinn into the living room, watching her slowly make her way up the stairs towards Santana's bedroom. After a few seconds, Santana sighs and follows her up the stairs and into her room. Quinn is standing in the middle of her room hugging her waist.

The head Cheerio looks up at her partner in crime and finally speaks, "Can I shower here and borrow some clothes…?" Okay, not the words Santana expected to hear. Maybe an explanation, but she doesn't really know what to do in these situations, so she just nods and heads to her dresser.

"Are you going to stay over?" Santana asks as she looks in her dresser. She wasn't sure whether to get Quinn pajamas or actual clothes.

"Yeah," Quinn mumbles back. Santana rolls her eyes. Of course Quinn would just say 'yes'. She's "the boss" what she says goes. Of course she wouldn't ask if Santana cared.

She walks back to Quinn with pajamas in hand, and Quinn looks down at the tank top and athletic shorts, then back up at Santana. Santana shrugs. "What? They're comfortable to sleep in."

Quinn looks at the floor. "No, I know. I mean, could I, um, borrow some underwear?" Quinn fiddles with her fingers at she stares at the ground.

Santana puts the pajamas in the bathroom, and heads to get some underwear, like actual underwear, and not her usual thongs. She tosses them on top of the clothes and on her way out, she says, "Tampons are under the sink. Have fun."

Quinn rushes into the bathroom, and it isn't more than a minute before Santana hears the water switch on. She walks out of her room and back down the stairs, hoping her enchilada is still a little warm in the microwave. _Oh thank God, _she thinks as she gets the food out of the microwave. She grabs her bottle of water and heads back to her room to wait for Quinn and eat.

What was she even doing here? So, what, she got her period in her pants, and came crying to Santana's doorstep? Santana continued to think about possible explanations as she ate, and she even got as far as thinking Quinn was abducted by aliens, and anal probed, which is why she needs new underwear. Santana smiled at the ridiculousness of the story just as Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, carrying her dirty clothes.

She drops her clothes into Santana's laundry basket, and then tosses her bloodied underwear into the trash can. _I guess it was the period thing, _Santana confirms to herself. The blonde walks over to Santana's bed and slowly sits down, wincing when her body comes into contact with the bed. The facial expressions that go through the Latina's face would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that she realized Quinn had just had sex. At first it was confusion, and then slowly her eyes widened at the realization and lastly, she started stuttering.

"Wait-What? But-I mean-You… What the hell?" Santana settles for the last phrase, deeming it good enough to get her point across. Quinn starts to cry, and that just freaks Santana out even more. Quinn doesn't cry. She's the HBIC. Those don't cry.

Santana sits still, but after at least five minutes of watching Quinn cry, she give up and awkwardly pats the girl's back. Quinn curls into her friend, and the shocked girl has no choice but to wrap the blonde into her arms.

After the initial shock has worn off, Santana starts to slowly stroke the blonde's hair. Seeing her friend like this causes Santana to soften, and she slowly relaxes into Quinn.

"What happened?" Santana whispers into the room, not wanting to scare Quinn by being too loud. Thinking that she's like a scared animal, she could bolt at any moment. Knowing Quinn, that's a very real possibility.

The sobs and cries dissolve into small whimpers, and Santana sits against her headboard with Quinn in her lap. The blonde takes a few deep breaths before she speaks, "Don't get mad at me. Please."

Santana looks down at her friend with confusion, all she gets back is the look of a broken girl. Santana sighs, "I won't."

Quinn looks towards the bedroom door, and Santana catches this, tightening her grip around her friend. Quinn looks at Santana and begins to speak quickly, "Puck got me drunk and started calling me beautiful and I was feeling fat and he kept telling me he loved me, and I thought- I mean, he…" Quinn breaks down into more sobs.

Santana sets her jaw, grinding her teeth. Her whole body tenses, and she begins to shake uncontrollably. She's pissed. Not because Quinn had sex with Puckerman, but because he got her drunk, manipulated her into having sex with him. Making her lose her virginity to a guy like him. Yeah, she was dating him, but she doesn't _feel _anything for him. She considers driving over to Puck's house to give him a piece of her mind…or fist, but then she feels arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispers. _Quinn apologizing? Fuck. It's bad._

Santana relaxes and returns to stroking Quinn's head. "I'm not mad at you, Quinn." Quinn looks back at Santana. "I'm mad at him."

"I agreed to it."

Santana snorts. "Not while you were in your right mind."

Quinn sighs. "It's okay. Will you not tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know. Please? You don't know what it's like to feel disgusted with yourself, knowing people will be disgusted if they knew."

This time it's Santana's turn to look away. She feels the familiar knot rising into her stomach and then into her throat. The tears begin to sting her eyes, and before she can swallow them, one escapes her eye. She tries to wipe it away quickly, but it's too late. Quinn notices. Santana shakes her head to clear her thoughts, and hopefully wipe Quinn's thoughts. "I won't. I promise."

"Why did you cry?" _Well, fuck. She saw it, _Santana thinks to herself.

Should she tell her? It's not like Quinn could do anything since she has this piece of information about her and Puck. Plus, it might be nice to talk to someone instead of fighting, because she's getting so tired of it. "I know what it's like to feel that way."

"What? Santana, you are the most confident bitch at McKinley." Quinn says.

"Wait, Quinn-"

"I mean, you always have a guy on your arm, and you should be the most popular girl at our school, I don't understand why you aren't. I'm not ev-"

"I'm a lesbian."

Quinn stops talking. Her mouth stays open, but nothing comes out. Santana throws her head back, looking at the ceiling, letting her arms fall from Quinn's waist to either side of her, thinking that Quinn is about to leave her. Instead, she feels a Quinn's body shift to sit next to her.

"Wow," Quinn breathes. "I never would have guessed. I mean, you're pretty."

Santana lets out a laugh. "There are such things as feminine lesbians."

"Does that mean you're attracted to, like, guy looking girls?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, God, no! I'm what you call a lipstick lesbian. I like feminine girls." Santana says, completely thrown how easy it is to talk to Quinn about this.

"What about Puck, though?"

Santana waves a hand. "He was my beard. I mean not anymore, obviously, but whatever."

The two girls are silent for a while. "You know it's okay. Right" Quinn asks randomly.

"What?"

"You being a lesbian. It's okay." Quinn answers.

"Yeah, sure. I go to school every day, and I wish I was like Kurt. He's proud of it, but for me, I can't even look at myself." Santana mutters, a few tears escape her eyes, and she hastily wipes them away.

"Why?" At this point, Quinn is staring intently at Santana.

"Because, I hate myself." Santana sighs. "I'm not supposed to be like this."

"Santana, look at me." Santana turns her head and looks over Quinn's shoulder. "I said, 'Look at me.'" Santana's brown eyes focus onto Quinn's hazel ones. "You are beautiful, okay? God made you the way you are because he knows you are strong enough to take it."

_Have her eyes always been this green? _Santana thinks to herself.

_Have her lips always been this full? Wait, what? _Quinn thinks.

"Thank you, Quinn." Santana takes ahold of the blonde's hand. "Seriously, thanks. Oh, and don't worry about Puck. I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone. If he does, I'll go all Lima Heights on him."

"Santana, you left Lima Heights when you were eight."

"Doesn't stop me from keeping razor blades in my hair." Quinn's eyes go wide. "Not at night, Fabray."

The two are silent again for a long time. "I didn't like it." Quinn mutters.

"What?"

"I didn't like it… With Puck."

"No one 'likes' their first time. It fucking hurts." Santana responds.

"What if I don't like Finn?"

"But you will, because you love him."

"I don't though. He's so stupid, and he's been hanging all over Man-Hands. He's the quarterback, and I'm the head cheerleader. Him and I are supposed to be together." Quinn says.

"I've never really liked a boy, San."

"Dios Mio, are you trying to tell me you think you're gay?"

Quinn shrugs. "Well, how did you know?"

"Well, first I realized I didn't find boys attractive, and then one night, I kissed a girl from a dare, and I liked it. It took me a really long time, but I accepted I was gay. I don't support it, but I know it." Santana replies.

"Oh." Quinn mutters.

_Now it's awkward…_ Santana thinks, as she drums her fingers on her own thighs, blowing air out of her mouth and towards her bangs, trying to get them out of her eyes. She looks around the room, at everything except Quinn. At least until she felt Quinn lay her head on her shoulders.

The next thing Quinn said made the Latina's stomach do flips. "Can I find out? If I like girls, I mean."

"W-What?" Santana stutters over her words. Sure, she knows she's a lesbian, but she hasn't kissed any other girls except that one at the party.

Quinn lifts her head to look at her best friend. "I need to know, San. It's killing me."

Knowing how Quinn feels, and how confused she is, she nods slowly. She doesn't want Quinn to have to go as long as she did hating that she doesn't know who she is. Hating herself for being confused.

Quinn looks down at Santana's full lips and then glances back at her eyes. All she finds is sympathy and concern in them. There's something else there too, but she's never seen it in anyone else before. Quinn takes a deep breath before she leans in and touches her forehead against her best friend's.

"Quinn…" Santana breathes out shakily, not wanting to feel as if she's pushing her friend.

"I want to," Quinn whispers, her breath hitting Santana's lips.

Santana nods, and slowly pushes forward, pausing just before she reaches Quinn's lips to give her one last out. Quinn makes a small smile at her friend's unusually caring attitude, and pushes forward the last few centimeters.

Their lips connect and Quinn inhales sharply through her nose. The two girls definitely feel something they have never felt before. Fireworks explode through their bodies, flowing through the tips of their fingers before exploding again. They stay in a lip lock for a few seconds until Quinn starts to move her lips against Santana's. The cheerleader follows along slowly, and when Quinn takes her bottom lip into her mouth, Santana decides to just go with it.

Santana nibbles on Quinn's upper lip, and feels fingers snake through her hair. It's when she feels Quinn's tongue running along her bottom lip that she lets out a groan. Taking the chance, Quinn lets her tongue enter Santana's mouth, meeting the other girl's tongue, they start a slow dance. Moans and heavy breathing fill the room. At some point they come up for air.

"Whoa," Quinn breathes out with an awestruck look on her face.

"Yeah," Santana says as she regains her breathing.

"Oh my god, I'm gay."

There's a brief silence until laughter fills the room. "You're so gay, Fabray!" Santana laughs. "You're Fabgay!" The girls continue laughing hard before they slowly start calm down.

Since the tension was broken, Quinn decides to bring up what she's sure they are both thinking. "So, what happens now?"

Santana shrugs. "I dunno. What do you want to happen?"

Quinn looks at Santana, knowing that she's going to have to open up if she ever expects Santana to. "I want to keep doing that." Santana looks at her like she's said the most obvious thing. "I meant with you."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Well, who am I to deny a friend?" she says, before leaning back in, eager to feel the fireworks again.


End file.
